One Word
by Ozapolien
Summary: When Gil says one little word to his master, Oz finds himself feeling let- down, hurt, and angry. Mild language.
1. Chapter 1

AN: *sigh* Crappy title, for a short crappy fic…So this is based on a …tiff I got into with _my_ Gil today. So, Gil…I know you won't see this but….yeah. And to any readers….first fic….so….um…..its crap..and…read on?

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, slamming the door in his face. I crumbled into my bed, ignoring his confused complaints all the while trying to keep the reason of my anger from my mind. To no avail, I found, soon as the pounding at my door creased.

…I knew it was petty…but I couldn't help but take offense. It was hard to imagine one little word could cause such a stir up in me. I knew I was over reacting. But…that didn't change anything. I guess…I guess I thought he was just above that…that WE were above that.

I rolled onto my stomach, burring my face in my pillow. Stupid…stupid stupid stupidstupidstupidstupid! Stupid Gil! Stupid me! No, no stupid Gil! He should know better than to talk to a future duke like that! To his master! To his best friend!

No…this isn't Gil's fault. Its mine. I sighed, pulling out the golden watch from my pocket. A slight click as it flipped open, to be followed by that melody I loved so much. Lacie. It just felt….familiar. And so far, it never failed to make me feel better.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind wander back over the events of today. The sun was shining, despite promises of rain. With Pandora issues on standby, Sharon-chan convinced us to have a tea party outside. With Break away, I actually got to _finish_ my own cake, always a nice change of pace. Things were calm….too calm. I couldn't help myself. A simple flick of the wrist, that was all it took to toss a little kitty-cat at Gil. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But…this time…he flipped out on me.

That look…he was glaring at me. His voice was low, a dark his. '_Bastard'._ And the cat was flung away. Everyone laughed and snickered, Alice quick to mock, a full fledged battle of wits soon erupting.

Click…pleasant melodies jarred to a halt. I trailed the watch chain through my fingers. Bastard. Gil…had called me a bastard. Did I…did he really think…I sighed deeply letting my head hang.

I didn't matter really though. I always ended up hurting people. I thought…maybe Gil was different…

I shook my head. Maybe I was just being immature about this…oversensitive.

I scowled, feeling tears in my eyes. I tried to resist the urge to pull out my hair. I couldn't understand why I was so worked up. So sensitive. So_ weak._

But I couldn't get that word out of my head.

"Oz…Oz…are you okay?"

I jumped. He was right outside. Damn it, Gil! I took a deep breath, coaxing myself to cast those thoughts from my mind. I plastered a smile on my face, springing forward with more cheeriness than I felt, and opened the door.

* * *

AN: ~all done~ review? Sorry if its confusing.... .


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's been a while since I worked on this…but it feels like I should come back to it, I'm in the right mindset, I suppose? Regardless, I still have virtually no direction for this story, so I'll be winging it (suggestions are welcome, of course) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I did, it would be way more messed up…**

I cocked my head playfully, smiling cheerily up at him, cursing inwardly. "Hi~"

He faltered, confused, and for good reason. "O-oz? You were just…are you alright?" He frowned down at me, lowering himself to my level. I felt his hands fall down heavy on my shoulders. Damn, there goes my chance of quick escape.

I laughed, doing my best to stay the spiting image of cheerful, playful, carefree-ness. "Gi~il, I'm fine~ Are you ok~?"

I needed out of here, fast, or he'd start catching on, and to be honest, I didn't feel like keeping this charade up right now. I just wanted to go sulk, work out my problems somewhere safe, where I wouldn't hurt anyone.

But it was too late.

He was frowning down at me, with _that look_. And I tried, I really did, but only one word rang clear in my head: bastard…..bastard…..bastard…he was worried, and I could tell….but…._bastard…._I could feel myself losing it; my mask was slipping, fast…too fast.

I pulled away, catching him by surprise, yet even as I spun, hand outstretched ready to wretch open my door, to flee to safely, Gil was faster, hand darting out and catching my wrist. He yanked, hard, causing me to yelp as I crashed into him.

I could feel the anger building in me, a white hot fury, directed at this man, whom thought it appropriate to throw me around as su-no. I took a deep breath. _Hold on. Don't succumb so easily. _Easier said than done.

I glared up at him, earning a shocked look. Heh, I was snapping…."What the hell do you want, Gil?"

He was frozen, not expecting such venom to come from me. He stuttered like a fish out of water, attempting to put words together.

I yanked my arm away, turned, and retreated to my room, door slammed hard and loud.

I stood for a while, livid, snarling, cursing, cringing. My mental state was collapsing; it was time I took control.

After many deep breaths, I found myself collapsed against the door, knees drawn to chest, head down.

_I'm over reacting. I've confused the hell out of Gil. I lost control, I took it out on him…all this, because of one little word._

I quickly dropped that particular thought path, not needing to go down that road again. I sighed. _I'm just making everything worse._ Maybe it was time to just drop it. After all, no matter how you look at it, I'm the one at fault here.

I stood up. _Maybe I should go apologize…but after that outburst…will he see it fit to forgive me..._

**AN: So there is another chapter…really short and declining in quality. As you can see, I'm floundering for ideas . Suggestions most definitely welcome . Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes~! Finally got around to the third chapter! . Sorry I took so long. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited~ I never thought I'd get so many~ I'll try to update faster this time~ Next chapter SHOULD be the last one. **

**Disclamer: I in no way lay claim to the Pandora Hearts Characters. They belong only to the beloved manga-ka. **

Apologizing…yeah, that was my plan, but somehow I didn't get very far, ending up just how I'd started, knees pulled to chest, head down, as I fought away tear, mental ripping myself apart.

Really, he was just trying to help. And what did I keep doing? Hurting him~! Some friend I am, not able to restrain myself in the slightest, always breaking someone else down. Such a vile creature…_filthy_…a small sob broke out as I thought the word. I bit my lip, hard. I…I was right to be cast away like that. No one should have to put up with someone like me. Another choked sob escaped me. I grit my teeth. _I'm not going to do this! _

I jumped slightly, as I heard a slight rapping noise at the door I was leaned up against.

"Oz?" His voice was soft, concerned. He knocked again. "Oz…Oz, are you alright?"

I didn't respond, for fear of bursting into tears…although…if he'd been there the whole time, he'd probably already heard me whimpering. There was another tap on the door, as Gil continued pleading for me to talk, to come out, _something…_but I was being uncooperative. I heard a strained sigh from the other end of the door, as Gilbert became more and more frustrated with my antsy behavior.

And then he went silent. I thought I could discern the sound of footsteps, but I couldn't be sure…Had…Gil left? Left…me? I curled up a little tighter. Yeah, I was being bratty and spoiled and selfish right now, holed up in my room, drowning in angst and self pity over a stupid reason…but….Gil had always been there for me…always…._forever_…I allowed a few tears to stream down. Gil…is my best friend…I should be doing this to him…it's completely within his right too...b-but…maybe I don't want to be all alone. I felt more tears roll down.

I didn't like this. I didn't want to be all alone…but I could find no reason why I shouldn't be. Gil's the only person I let get a little close to me, the only person I know I could lean on, who'd support me happily. But why should he? I don't exactly treat him well, always teasing and tormenting…but despite what my mind told, I still didn't want to be rejected again. I-I…I don't care if I'm not worth it…I can't help being selfish, and I can't help but not want to be abandoned…even after I myself being the one who left.

I sniffed slightly, trying to get a hold of myself when I heard a slight rustling at my door. It wasn't Gil of course, I knew better than to hope for that, but I didn't want to be caught crying by anyone.

There was a slight crinkly as something pushed its way under my door way, brushing my hand slightly. I looked down in surprise.

"Oz…please…I just want to help…I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong..."

I jolted slightly at the sound of his voice. Gil…had come back? After how horrid I had been- had always been- he still wanted to help me.

For a brief moment, I had the urge to rip open the door and glomp my friend, but as quick as it came, it was gone again. He had come back…to help me…despite everything…I felt horrible. Gil deserves so much better than _me_ as a best friend. He doesn't need someone like me, sensitive over every little thing, determined to not show it, thrown into a fit of tears over trivial things. _Fitly. _Always putting him down, teasing and bothering...I don't deserve someone as great as Gil.

My train of self-loathing thought shattered briefly when I felt another small fragment of paper brush against my hand. They were…notes? From Gil? I looked down, seeing a small pile of them had developed in the lapse of time I had been locked inside my mind.

Gil was stilling trying to talk to me, I thought as yet another joined the pile. I picked one up slowly, inspecting it slowly before moving to read the words…the question was now…am I going to finally speak up?


	4. Chapter 4

**Okkkkkkay everyone~ Theres something a little different this chapter~A lot of you have been asking for Gil POV...so here you have it~ (Its in third person though) Now I cheated a bit though, as its basically what's already happened, only Gil's side~ (Oh, and last chapter, when I said there'd only be one more chapter...I lied .) Well, here you go~**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Pandora Hearts  
**

The dark haired man sat slumped against the door, occasionally calling out, or knocking in a despite fashion at the barrio he leaned against, separating him from his beloved master. Confused and concerned, he could hear slight sobs and hiccups sounding from behind the door. He knew Oz was there, but the mere fact that he was so close, but not able to do anything tearing him apart. So close, but barred away by the one in need of his aide. He could reach out all he wanted, but the boy just refused to respond.

He turned, resting his forehead against the dark wood, hand absentmindedly tracing the grain. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, listening to the sounds of distress coming from within the room, on the other side of this accursed door. _So close…_hell, there was only an inch or two separating them, as Oz was no doubt leaning against the door in turn. So close he could practically _touch_, but Oz's shields were up, cutting himself off and hiding him away in his little abyss, _so close…_ but he couldn't touch. _So useless…_the raven haired man thought.

The sounds creased from the opposing side of the door; Oz seemed to be getting a hold of himself. The man opened his eyes slightly, squinting as if he could peer through the wooden slab to gaze upon his depressed friend. Sighing, he shut his eyes again, slightly pulling away from the door and tugging himself up to his feet. The sound of sobbing started up again in the background.

He paused for a second, thinking, then on impulse, stalked down the hallways to his chamber, seizing pen and paper before dashing back to his post, hoping desperately that now not be the time Oz decides to peek out, opening up for once, only to find himself alone once again. Gritting his teeth and shaking his head to rid himself of such thought, Gil doubled his speed.

Cursing himself, Gilbert finally arrived back outside his master's door. He once again tried to rouse his friend into speaking; fidgeting slightly from the stress of it all, and finding himself in despite need of a smoke once all this was threw. Hell, he wanted it now, needed it now, but Oz came first. No matter how long it takes.

Arriving back at the loathed barrier his young master had withdrawn into, he once again, _once again_ tried to coax him out, only to be greeted by cold hard silence, save to occasional snuffle or sniffle.

With a sigh, he slid himself back down against the door, attempting to close at least _a little_ of the distance between himself and Oz.

And then the self-doubt began setting in. That all too familiar sensation. Maybe Oz _wasn't even listening._ Maybe he was completely tuning out the words being spoken. Worse, maybe Oz was just to upset and hurt to respond. All on his account. These thoughts crashed heavily down upon the man's shoulders, nearly crushing them under their tremendous weight.

But he had to try _something._ Not that this method was anymore sound than the prior ones, but at least it was _something!_ He glanced down at his lap, little paper fragments and ink blobs staining his pants, not that he cared at all now. Scrawled penmanship, barley legibly filled the pages, contrasting from the man's normal elegant scripted. But it was _something._ _Anything _to keep his best friend from going it alone. _Anything._

**Whoo~longest chapter yet~ Just wondering, how many of you want to see a little shonen-ai fluff sooner or later?**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Alrighty everyone~ We have arrived at the last chapter~ Its the longest yet, so be happy~! Just wanted to thank everyone for reading this far, I hope you like the ending (I apologize in advance for it) A special thanks for Sharon-chan, for editing most of this story~ And of course, thanks to Gil too, cuz this wouldn't have ever happened if she didn't say that one little word...and then...well , read on and see if you want 3 ~ So everyone, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~ Enjoy the ending of One Word~  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

Trembling slightly , I began to go through the small pile of crinkled papers developed at my side. Though the scrawl was hastily, sloppily done, it was no doubt Gil's.

…_Oz…I'm sorry…Please come out…_

…_I…I want to help you; you just need to come out…_

…_Please…come out…I'm worried for you…_

There was a wet spot on that last one…that's when I realized I had started crying, yet again. He…really did care, maybe. He was worried. B-but…I didn't want him worried on my account. I'm not worth it. He shouldn't have to waste his thoughts on me.

I curled up a little tighter, sobs thoroughly racking my frame. I heard another knock at the door. More notes rapidly passed, crunching up roughly against my hand. I was making him feel worse…I was causing this. I choked out another painful sob.

…As useless as I was…as undeserving as I was…there was just one thing I wanted right now, and it seemed to be offering itself up at my finger tips, willing me to reach out and just take hold.

I wiped my tears away on my sleeve, past caring how un-duke like it was. On wobbly feet, I stood, unstable, leaning hard against the door. I choked back a sob, attempted to control the tears…to no avail. But…I was past caring. I…I just wanted…

Still leaning hard on the door, I undid the lock, turned the handle, falling forward, trusting Gil to catch me before I crashed painfully to the ground…

…Never fails, that servant of mine, I'm proud to say. As much as I taunt him, he always comes through. And this time was no different.

With a soft yelp of my name, his strong arms shot out and snatch me up close before I even got near to the ground. He gave me a quick once over, before smiling softly, probably at the fact I finial opened up. He lifted me then, effortlessly, slinging me princess-style, and carried me back into my room, shutting the door as he went, so as not to arouse any suspicion of all too curious maids.

I was still balling though this whole event, now with arms thrown round his neck, face buried against his chest.

I felt him turn; sit down on my bed, arranging me nicely in his lap. I remained as I was, moving my hands down to cling to the fabric of his shirt. He shushed me softly, one arm slipping around me, the other stroking my hair comfortingly. I felt him rest his head atop mine. He was muttering something, not that I was really listen, he was apologizing, asking what was wrong, that's all I gathered. I was too absorbed in the sensation; the feeling of being all snuggled up against him. _So pleasant and warm…_I wished I could stay like this forever…_so safe…_I wasn't sure when it had happened, but my crying had stopped.

I nuzzled up against Gil chest, wrapping my warms around him slightly…before looking up sharply.

"…your shirts all wet…"

He looked down, regarding me, before smiling brightly. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear, as I still gazed up, a bit dazed, at him. He laughed softly. "I don't particularly care," he said lightly, before swooping down, planting a gentle kiss against my forehead, "As long as you're feeling better." His grin widened.

I felt myself flush a bit. But at least I had stopped crying. Gil always made me feel better, even if I wasn't worth the effort.

He must have seen something in my expression, because as soon as I thought that, he was all over me again, right back into concerned mode.

"Oz…hey…C'mon…what's bothering you…you won't feel better until you tell…and I can tell your still upset."

I peeked up at him again, before quickly hiding my face, burying it into his neck. I felt him jump slightly, but didn't care. I didn't want to talk about things…I'd much rather just keep Gil close. I hugged him tight.

I heard him sigh slightly, asking softly if I was okay. I offered up no answer save a slight and vague bob of the head. I felt him shake his head, no doubt feeling bad._ But…he shouldn't be feeling bad…I didn't want him to._ His arms wrapped around me lightly, head resting atop mine again, letting me feel his warm breath wash over my hair. I was comfy…very comfy…I was finding more and more that I liked having my friend so close.

I was still upset though, now, not so much over _that word_. He would never come comfort me if he _really_ thought that, right? There's no way he'd be here holding me, playing with my hair, or, and I felt myself smile a bit in spite of things, kissing me on the forehead so tenderly…

I shook my head slightly, in attempts to refocus my thoughts. Gil. Yes, he didn't seem to be feeling so good. And as he had cheered me up, whether he knew it or not, it was my duty as a master, as a friend, to cheer him up as well. After all, I wasn't worth being worried over.

"Gil?" I questioned, peeking my head up slightly, although, with his head resting on mine, all that accomplished was leaning my forehead against his, leaving our face close…but not uncomfortably close, I found myself thinking. It would be awkward with someone else…but not Gil. I blinked hard, mentally chastising myself for letting my mind wander _again._

I heard him inhale sharply at my sudden movement, bringing me back to my right mind.

"O-oz?" He asked back; I thought I could see a slight coloring on his cheeks, but he didn't pull away. Thinking that, I smiled. A genuine smile.

"Ne…Gil seems upset? Why? What'cha thinking?" I couldn't help the playful tone of my voice; it was just habit, my way of dealing with negative emotions.

He stared back at me.

"Oz…why do you do that?"

"Do what~?"

"See, right there, that?"

I shrugged, debated speaking. He waited. "It's…just what I do…to deal with things…"

"I'm sorry, you know. I made you upset, didn't I?"

I laughed slightly, hugged him a bit tighter. "Don't worry about it Gil. It was nothing. I was just oversensitive."

He looked at me…then pulled away. I found myself feeling a little let down by this, but in a snap, I felt his fingers rest lightly on my chin, tilting my face up to look at him. I tried to suppress a blush, resist the urge to look away. He looked me in the eye, and with his hand holding my face in place, I had no choice but to look back.

"I'm going to worry about it!" I shrank slightly at his sudden change of tone, his voice no longer that lovely soft ring. "I don't want you having to deal with it! I want to be able to prevent it! Protect you from it! I…I-I don't want to be…t-the cause…" His eyes softened as he looked away. His voice back to normal, fingers slipping gently away.

I nodded to myself slightly. My turn. Sliding my hands up his torso from where they had been resting, I cupped his face, with both hands, pushing his seaweed hair back. He was looking at me, with that cute face he used to use all the time, back when we were kids.

"Ba~ka! You make me feel better! So don't beat yourself up, or I'll only feel worse! Annnnnd~ as cute as your upset face is, I'd rather not see you make it~ 'Sept for maybe if I was _trying_ to make you~" I finished, realizing I had veered a little off course, spoken a little _too much_ of my mind. Ah well, it was Gil, it would be okay.

I nodded again, rising up to kiss him on the forehead, copy-catting him earlier.

He smiled down at me. "You feel better? So I feel better." I nodded. He nodded back. I rested my head on his shoulder, being reabsorbed into that _wonderful_ warmth. Gil apparently thought so too, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. I sighed happily, closed my eyes, only to have them jerk open hastily again, as I felt Gil's lips press against mine. Surprised as I was, I didn't pull away.

**AN: Yay~ All done~ Did ya like it~ Review pretty pwease~3**


End file.
